


Reunion

by Lionheart39



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheart39/pseuds/Lionheart39
Summary: Having watched the Liberty Hall  video special. Here is the story of Doris and Alistair's romance!





	Reunion

Doris was sat on the bench under the large oak tree that grew in the middle of the West lawn. Her head resting on her husband’s shoulder, Alistair’s arm around her waist she was enjoying the peace and quite of a warm June day. Her niece and her children had visited the weekend before. As much as she loved seeing them her favourite times were these, when it was just Alistair and herself spending time together.

They had met again at a Saturday afternoon concert in Brighton over three years ago. 

It had been wonderful to see him, but their conversation had been a bit awkward to start with. Just as they were on the verge of saying goodbye she had demanded, “Alistair why didn't you write to me!”

He had looked shocked,” I wrote to you nearly everyday!” he'd said indignantly.

Doris had blinked. “But I never got any letters!”

“I didn't even get a Christmas card from you!” He told her. ”I figured you'd found someone else.” 

She’d looked horrified. “Oh Alistair, I wrote you every day for weeks and never got a reply. I even had a friend check that you hadn't been hurt or killed she whispered. When she said you were ok I was relieved, but heart broken, I thought you had forgotten me!” 

He had smiled, touched her arm gently, then rolled his sleeve back to reveal the watch she had given him the day before he had been shipped out to Korea. ”I never forgot you. The only time this left my wrist is when I met my wife, then it was kept safe in my desk. When my marriage ended I put it back on to remind myself of the most wonderful time of my life.”

They had spent the rest of the day and much of that evening talking. He told her about teaching, how it wasn't how he had hoped it would be. “I think the trouble is the Army changed me too much.“ he said sadly.

She smiled remembering the young man who was so passionate about teaching mathematics and who had been so angry to be called up for National Service. 

“If you hate it so much Alistair, why do it?” She had wanted to know.

He looked very sad, “Because I have nothing else, just a broken marriage, an estranged daughter, a pension, loads of medals and a lot of bad dreams. Teaching is a little bit like being in the army, you are part of a large organisation, so you aren't on your own. I just couldn't face being alone.”

He had walked her to the station and kissed her cheek as she boarded the train. She had given him her phone number and he had given her his. This time she intended to make sure they stayed in touch.

Doris had inherited the large manor house from her parents, but was not looking forward to retirement there. She had her friends, but no one special, life had seemed as though it was going to be very lonely once she retired from her lecturers job. 

That night she had gone home and thought about those letters. Her Dad had been the local squire. His best friend, who had been his batman during the war, had run the local post office. She had a suspicion as to what had happened to their letters.

Doris went up to the loft were a lot of boxes and things from her father’s time had been stored. By 2am she had found a locked case. Forcing the lock she found a whole raft of yellowing letters. One pile were addressed to herself the others were addressed to Pt. A.G. Lethbridge-Stewart. She counted them 42 to Alistair and 37 addressed to her.

She took the old case down stairs, the letters addressed to her she placed on the table. After making a pot of tea she had started to open them. The first dozen or so were full of his news, telling her how much he loved her and missed her, included stories about his friends. Later letters were begging her to write back. She opened a Christmas card with the words to my Fiancée and included a diamond ring wrapped in tissue paper with please marry me written on a piece of ribbon tied to the ring. Also a picture of Alistair in his uniform. Doris burst into tears thinking about what could have been.

There was even a letter addressed to her Mum wanting to know if Doris was alright, wanting to know if she was ill? 

The last few letters were full of bitterness and anger that she didn't even have the decency to tell him she had finished with him.

“Oh Alistair, no wonder you didn't get in touch!”

Doris thought of her father, who hated Alistair because he didn't want to be a soldier. She wondered what her father had thought years later when they had seen in the news papers that he had been awarded the DSO and promoted to Colonel in the Scots Guards, at a ridiculously young age. Later when he had been awarded the CMG by the Queen she hoped her father had suffered pangs of guilt. 

How dare her father and his friend steal their letters. How dare they ruin her life. George her husband had been a decent man, but she hadn't loved him, not like she had loved Alistair. If he hadn't died in Ireland Doris doubted if their marriage would have lasted. She wondered if Alistair's marriage had suffered for the same reason. 

Although she didn't feel entitled to it she tried on the engagement ring, she was surprised it fitted. On a whim she wore it to bed and placed the yellowing Christmas card on her bedside table, the photo next to it.

Next morning she removed the ring, and placed it in her handbag, putting the letters addressed to Alistair in the car she drove to the school where he lived and worked. Being Sunday she had to wait for the staff and boys to leave the village church. 

Alistair was amazed to see her, but gladly took her over to the pub for lunch. 

While sat waiting for their meals Doris told Alistair about finding the case, about the letters and how they had got there. She placed the letters addressed to him on the table. 

Alistair had looked at them, then at Doris, then had gone to the bar to get them both a drink. Doris noticed they each had what looked like a double brandy. Alistair took a swig of his and opened the first letter. As he read it he smiled at the woman next to him. By the third letter he was holding her hand and his eyes seemed a little moist. He saw the land lords wife bringing their meals, so placed the rest of the letters in his brief case. After lunch they walked over to the park and Alistair read the remaining letters. It took almost 2 hours. He pulled her close and kissed her, “I'm sorry I doubted you Doris.” 

She took out the ring and handed it to him. He smiled at her, “Please Doris, Keep it, I so wanted you to have it.” 

Doris had blurted out, “Only if I can wear it on my third finger, left hand and you put it there.”

Alistair had looked momentarily shocked, ”You mean you'd marry an old wreck like me?” he asked hardly believing what he was hearing.

“Well, I would, if you asked me?” Doris said.

He had got down on one knee and proposed. Then as she said yes he placed the ring on the finger it should have occupied all those years ago.

They married that September and Alistair gave up teaching.

Doris got to her feet bent down to kiss her husband’s cheek. 

Alistair smiled up at her contentedly. 

Part of him wondered however, if those letters had been delivered would history have changed. Would UNIT have been formed, would the Great Intelligence been defeated. Does one persons choices, one persons life alter history? Maybe he was being too vain, if not him someone would have made the difference. Maybe that would be one to ask the Doctor about the next time he saw him.


End file.
